


The Moment I Knew (I Love You)

by the-insomniac-emporium (van_daalen)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Mild Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/the-insomniac-emporium
Summary: You never know what will make you realize you've fallen in love. Sometimes it's a soft moment, and other times it's watching someone beat the crap out of someone else for you. Other times... well, other times it's a bit of both.





	The Moment I Knew (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my blog, the-insomniac-emporium.tumblr.com  
> (Inspired by detroitbecomeyandere's headcanons)

     Saying she was pissed was putting it mildly. All North had wanted to do was take a walk to clear her head, maybe scout out a couple locations while she was there, then head home. But, _of course_ , a few fucking humans just _had_ to approach her. They were clearly inebriated, though unfortunately not to the degree that they could pass out any second. Even worse, they were still sober enough, although barely, to at least believe they recognized her. Attempting to flirt with her had quickly turned into wanting to kill her.

     For one reason or another, things had only spiraled from bad to worse after that. Now North was furious- at herself, for letting a drunken idiot knock a gun out of her hands; at humans, for being a constant source of misery in her life; and at the men she was grappling with, for trying to kill her, and for even daring to _exist_ in the same space as her. But her anger could do nothing to protect her. Despite all her rage, it was becoming painfully clear that this was one fight she couldn’t win. At least not unless she was graced by some sort of miracle (a phenomenon she refused to believe in).

     Still, one didn’t have to believe in something for it to exist. North’s miracle came; more than that, it came in the form of someone she hadn’t expected: You. One moment she was trying to pry a man’s hands off of her throat, the next she was watching as you slammed a piece of plywood onto his head. The man fell back, apparently unconscious, while the other two moved to attack you. With no small amount of panic building in your chest, you pushed one of them away. He stumbled over his fallen friend, and ended up falling on top of North.

     “Fuck,” you growled before hissing in pain. North couldn’t see what had happened to you, being too busy trying to throw the drunkard off of her to glance your way. Alas, he was far bigger than her, and far more coordinated than he had the right to be. Before long he had re-orientated himself so that he could, as his companion had done before him, wrap his hands around her throat. While choking her out was essentially pointless, it was certainly possible for him to damage internal parts. But you didn’t give him that chance. There was a crash, followed by another hiss of pain, and then North felt the pressure lift off of her.

     She glanced up just in time to see you drive an already bloody knife into the man’s stomach. Although he clearly struggled with the pain, he still tried to grab at you, and you could only try to twist the knife, pushing it in further as your eyes went wide. Only a few moments passed before you were able to push him away, leaving him to bleed out on the cold concrete. While you took a second to catch your breath, North looked you up and down, noting the gash on your upper arm, as well as the crimson stain below your nostrils. It wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated. Maybe you were better in a fight than she had thought.

     “Holy shit,” you mumbled, finally turning to see who you had rescued. “I thought I recognized you, I just- I just wasn’t sure. Is it really you, North?” Your question caught her off guard- had you really not known who she was before stepping in? Had you really just heard three people hollering about killing an android, and decided to stop them? Her thoughts distracted her, and she didn’t even notice you had come closer until your hand was resting on her shoulder. “Are you alright?… You’re gonna be just fine, I promise,” you said, raising a bloody hand to cradle her face, if only for a moment. Although you pulled back the second you saw the red on your fingers, North couldn’t help but focus on that feeling, and on what that red color meant.

     You had killed for her. You had killed a _human_ for her. Suddenly she was seeing you in a new light- a lovely, bloody light… and she couldn’t help but wonder what else you’d do for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my work, or make a request, be sure to check my tumblr.


End file.
